Alternate Reality (IfThen)
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: Mark Sloan is dying and he imagines that when he dies, that he'll be united with Lexie Grey; what he doesn't expect, is to wake up to an alternate reality where he's alive and married to a certain redhead he thought he'd lost his chance with. AU; seasons 8 and 9 of Grey's. Completely random. Slexie references, Maddison endgame.
1. Dying Changes Everything

**Okay, so I'm back with another story...it's Maddison centric and totally random. I came up with the idea like yesterday or so. It's set between 8x24 and 9x01 of Grey's. There are mentions of Slexie in this story...which is odd for me because I'm not the biggest... no I take that back, I'm not a Slexie fan-at all...and it has NOTHING to do with Mark totally being in love with Addison. I respect Slexie and the fact that Mark really did love her...that's all I'm gonna say on that subject. This is totally random and has no purpose but, I need to write it out so, I hope that you all enjoy...**

**Xx**

* * *

He's dying, he knows it; he knows that this good feeling, it's only the surge. He's a doctor, he's not stupid. Cardiac tompenad isn't something that one just, magically recovers from. Not that he hasn't heard of patients making miraculous recoveries from life threatening injuries like this. He just knows that it's his time. He knows that it sucks that he's leaving his friends, his family, his little girl. He doesn't want to leave them, any of them but, he knows that it's his time to go. He also knows that he's taking the coward's way out by dying; he's mostly dying because he's because Lexie Grey is dead. Lexie, his sweet little Grey girl is gone, she'd died in the plane crash; the damn wing had crushed her entire body.

Even though he was with Julia at the time, he was still able to give Lexie a proper love confession. He told her that he loved her, promised her a life together, told her that if things were different that they'd get married, have children and that she'd be a great surgeon. Sadly, none of that would ever happen; he can't go on like this, he can't imagine a life without her. He knows that she wouldn't be happy with him just, giving up on life like this but, he honestly can't live without her. He's tried but...it's too hard for him to do. He's only been in love like this, once with a certain redhead but...that ship has long sailed. He told Derek not to call her, because he didn't want her see him like this. He knows that if she sees him like this that, she'll want him to try, to fight. He can't bear to have to tell her that the woman he loves is dead, and nobody, not even her, can convince him to live.

When it happens, its sudden, quick; the exact way he wanted it to be. He casually falls into a coma and stays that way for 30 days. Then, as his directive instructed, Derek and Callie have to take him off life support. Again, Derek and Callie have instructed not to call Addison; he doesn't want her there. He knows that seeing him like that would kill her. He wants her memories of him to be pleasant, and happy. He'd rather her be angry that she didn't get to properly say goodbye instead of being haunted by seeing him one last time and leaving her with a sad remembrance of him. He's glad that she's not there when he takes his last breath, because its painful for him to have to leave, to never be on earth. To never laugh, never smile, never see his baby girl or his best friends or her again.

He enters a bright, hoping to see Lexie on the other side...

When he opens his eyes, he's surprised to find himself in bed, a very large bed. _What the hell is going on here? _What's he doing in bed? He's supposed to be dead; maybe he's in some alternate reality life with Lexie. Yeah, that's it; maybe he gets to live out the life that he'd planned out with Lexie. Yes, that's definitely it he tells himself. He sits up, finding himself shirtless; he looks beside him and there's definitely someone next to him, a woman. Oh yeah, he's definitely in an alternate reality with Lexie. While she sleeps, he takes time out to survey his surroundings. This place, their place is rather nice; the room is rather large, airy like. He's got an incredible view of a lake as his backdrop coming through the french doors. Apparently, Lexie had great taste, because this room is decked out rather nice. Suddenly, she stirs next to him, rolling over to face him. This is it, he's about to start his reality with Lexie...but what he's surprised to find, is Addison Forbes Montgomery staring at him, a lazy smile on her face. Her hair's shorter but, she's still strikingly beautiful as usual in the morning.

"Morning Babe" she says with a smile as Mark's eyes widen, causing the first thing to fly out of his mouth to be

"What the fuck happened?"

_Chapter 2 to follow..._


	2. Strange Reality

**So, here's chapter 2; I can't say exactly how long this story will be, but I don't think it should be too long. It's somewhat pre planned, though the ideas I have can be changed at any time. For those of you who were expecting this to be some kind of story where Mark ends up with Lexie...sorry, it isn't. While I will explore Mark's relationship with Lexie throughout this story, they won't end up together. Just thought I'd point that out...**

**Anywho, enjoy guys!**

* * *

He's confused; _what the hell happened_, he wonders? His mind is playing tricks on him; yes, this is it. His mind decided to fuck with him one last time before he kicks the bucket. Yeah, that's all this is, an alternate reality...some weird, fucked up ass way of his brain deciding to play the what if game between him and Addison. He knows that this isn't real; Addison is in Los Angeles with Jake what's his face. Callie said she was dating him and that she has a son, Henry. Yep, this is an alternate reality he tells himself. This isn't real, this isn't happening.

He knows that this isn't real because Addison left Seattle 6 years ago and she's happy, at least that's what he's been told, seeing as he hasn't physically laid eyes on her in nearly 2 years. The last time they saw each other, she was delivering his daughter. He called her when he heard about Bizzy and they had that one random talk in between, when she'd adopted Henry. He blinks hard, once, then twice, and then three times. Sadly, he's still in bed with Addison, who seems to find this whole thing funny. She can't help but chuckle at him and shake her head.

"You have _no_ clue as to what happened on last night, do you?" she says clearly amused at him

"No, you wanna tell me what the hell happened, more importantly, where am I?"

"Okay, well, first of all, you're at home" she explains

"Home?"

"Yes Mark, home, that place where you and I live...geez how drunk did you get last night?" she laughs, moving so that she's on her side staring up at him; that's when he notices that she's naked. A naked Addison means nothing but trouble in Mark's mind; he has to gulp so that he doesn't get caught up in staring at her, least things should happen between the two of them. The last thing Mark Sloan wants to do, is sleep with Addison right now.

"Mark, you okay?" she asks

"Addison, what the hell happened? What am I doing here, what's going on?"

"You're kidding right? You don't remember going out with Derek last night and getting drunk?"

"No" he says as she sighs

"This is going to be bad, because Bailey's getting married today and..."

"Bailey's getting married?"he asks as she sighs

"Jesus; yes Mark...wait, you _do_ know who Bailey is, _don't you_?"

"Yes Addison, I _know_ who Bailey is"

"..._Are you sure_?"

"Addison, I'm pretty sure I can remember Miranda Bailey...she's still with Ben right?"

"Who else would Bailey be getting married to today?" Addison laughs

"If you're this drunk I can only imagine how drunk Derek is right about now"

"Wait...Derek's married to Meredith, right?"he asks. If there's Derek in this dream and he's apparently 'with' Addison, then that means Derek could possibly be with Meredith, which means that Lexie could possibly exist in this, dream world.

"Yes..."

"And she's got a sister named Lexie right?"

"Who?"

"Lexie, Lexie Grey; Mere's half sister"

"Mark what are you talking about? Meredith doesn't have a half sister"

"What?! What the hell do you mean Meredith-"

"Mark, relax I'm kidding; _of course_ I know who Lexie Grey is" Addison laughs

"Well, where the hell is she?"

"Don't tell me you forgot that Grey transferred hospitals"

"She transferred hospitals?"

"Yes Mark; it was two years ago...after she tampered with Derek's clinical trial"

"Wait, she didn't tamper with Derek's clinical trial...Meredith did"

"Mark? Seriously honey, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Addison..."

"Mark...are you feeling okay?" Addison asks, holding up a hand to Mark's head; and that's when he sees it...she's wearing a wedding ring.

"Wait, you're married?!"

"..._Is this a joke_? Am I being punk'd right now? Mark, I'm married to _you_; who the hell else would I be married to?" She asks as he sighs, scratching the back of his head

"Okay, this is gonna sound crazy but...I need you to tell me what's going on here Addison; because it's like-"

"Like you forgot the last 6 years or something wait, you didn't fall and hurt yourself last night, did you?"

"Addison..." Mark sighs

"Okay, that's it, I'm calling Derek" she says reaching over him and grabbing his cellphone

"Addison, what are you doing?" Mark sighs

"I'm calling Derek, because either you're fucking with my head or you've got some serious amnesia going on right now because, you're freaking me out babe"

"Addison..."

"Mark, what's our daughter's name?" she asks him, and he nearly dies of a heart attack

"What?"

"Mark, what is our daughter's name?" she asks again, this time though, more slowly

"Addison...we don't have a kid; I mean, not a living one anyways" he says quietly

"Mark, we have a daughter, don't you remember? Her name is Ellery, and she's 6"

"Ellery?"

"Yes Mark, Ellery" she says handing him a framed photo of what he believes to be the most beautiful little girl in the world. She looks a lot like him, like the both of them. She has Addison's hair, red and curly, but a mixture of both his eyes, as well as hers. She has his smile, and apparently, Addison's sense of style, and sassiness he assumes, based on her pose in the picture he's holding.

"We, we have a kid?"

"Yes Mark; she's down the hall sound asleep in her room"

"We don't, we don't have any other kids, do we?"

"...We can't have anymore kids, remember?"

"Wait, is it because you're infertile?"

"What? No, Mark...it's because of my surgery, remember?"

"Surgery? What? Addison, what are you talking about?"

"Mark, I had cancer a year and a half ago, remember?" she says quietly, running a hand through her short hair

"Cancer?"

"Yeah Mark, cervical cancer"

"Red..." he says, his voice suddenly feeling tight at the thought of Addison having cancer

"But, you're okay now, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she says reaching out to touch his cheek

"I'm glad"

"I know you are, which is why you asked me to marry you"

"How long have-"

"9 months" she says with a smile

"But our kid is-"

"6? It's us Mark" she says with a laugh

"Well, that is true" he says as she smiles softly at him; and it's those damn eyes that draw him in.

"Mark, honey, talk to me" she says softly; there's something about the way the word honey, rolls of off the tongue so easily.

"Mark...what were you dreaming about before you woke up?" She asks, moving closer to him

"Promise you won't get mad?" he says causing her to laugh a little

"Now there's the Mark Sloan I know; tell me, what woman were you screwing in your sleep?" she laughs, moving so that she's now on her side

"I wasn't dreaming about sex but, I was dreaming about someone" he says quietly

"Well, who was it?"

"...I was dreaming about, Lexie Grey"

_Chapter 3 to follow..._


	3. Lying to the one you Love

**I'm glad you all are enjoying this story! I know it's a bit confusing but, I promise you that it'll start to make sense as you read. I would break down the story but, I feel that I'd ruin the entire thing so, you're just gonna have to keep on reading to find out what happens next!**

**Xx**

* * *

_- Flashback-_

_"I love you. Oh go-Oh my God. That just came, fa-flying out of my face. It was some- some kind of 'I love you'. I love you. I just- Uh. I did it again! I… I-I-I- I love you. I do. I just, I-I love you and I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying so hard to just mash it down, and ignore it, and not say it and Jackson is a great guy. He is. He's gorgeous and, and he's younger than you. He doesn't have any grandkids or-or, babies with his lesbian BFFs and he's an Avery and he liked me. You know? He really liked me! But it was never gonna work out because I, I love you. I'm so in love with you. And you're, you're, you're in me. It's, you're like, it's like, you're a disease. It's like I am infected by Mark Sloan. And I can't, I can't think about anything or anybody and I can't sleep! I can't breathe! I can't eat. And I love you. I just, I love you all the time. Every minute of every day. And I-I-I, and I love you. God, that feels good to just say that! I feel so much better! I love you! Mark?" Lexie Grey had said, standing there in a sweatshirt and jeans, as he stood there. He hadn't known what to say. He'd stood there, while Lexie told him that she was in love with him, and then she'd walked away quickly, when he hadn't responded to her._

_-End Flashback-_

He remembers this, he remembers wanting to say more but, not being sure of what exactly he should say to her. Did he love her? Of course he did; he loved Lexie more than anything. He'd never felt this way about any other woman (well, except one). Lexie, she made him open, she made him open to love, she showed him that he could be more than just a manwhore. This was the difference between Lexie and Addison. Addison was too caught up in what people would say or think if she'd taken that leap with him, gave him that commitment. Lexie on the other hand, she demanded that Mark be committed to her and only her. In fact, she went as far as to refusing to be with him in any kind of way until he came clean to Derek about their relationship. That, was something he had respected about Lexie.

The downside to their realtionship, was that she wasn't quite ready for certain things that he was, marriage and family being the biggest of all. Why was it, he wondered, that no woman he ever dated, was ready for a long term relationship with him? It had taken Callie, his bestfriend who was a lesbian, to give him the thing that he wanted most; a family. Why couldn't Addison, why couldn't Lexie? Sure, Julia was willing to give him those things but, she wasn't the woman that he wanted them with. He could've had that with Addison, he could've had that with Lexie; sadly, neither woman was ready for it, at the time. When both were ready, it had been too late. With Addison, he realized that while he did want a family, it just wasn't with Addison. With Lexie, he wanted it, but sadly, her life was cut short by that damn plane crash.

He thought, that once he'd died, that he and Lexie would go on to have that life that he'd promised her; but fate apparently, had other plans. Now, he was stuck in some alternate reality, with Addison, who looked visibly hurt at what he's just told her.

"You were dreaming, about Lexie Grey?" she says; this reality feels too real, because the pain she feels, he swears that he can feel it too. It's as if her blue-green eyes are piercing through his soul, and he can feel it.

"Why'd you marry me Mark?"

"What?"

"I said why, did you marry me?"

"Addison, that's just it; I don't remember any of this. I don't remember us being married, you having cancer, us having a kid..."

"But you remember Lexie Grey and being in love with her?" she says in disbelief

"Wait, I was in love with Lexie?"

"Yeah Mark; you dated her on and off after Ellery was born" she says quietly, unable to look at him anymore

"You mean we didn't, we weren't together when we-"

"Do you, do you remember the 60 days, no sex pact we made?"

"Yeah, you broke it; you slept with Karev"

"No Mark, I slept with you" she says

"What?"

"Yeah Mark; I mean, don't get me wrong, I was tempted to sleep with Karev but...I didn't"

"So we slept together?"

"Yes Mark; we slept together and I ended up going to LA to-"

"You moved to LA"

"No Mark; maybe in your dream I did but, I almost, moved to LA. I went to visit Nae and, I was gonna see if I could get pregnant but..turns out, I was already pregnant" she laughs, wiping away a stray tear

"Red, I'm sorry; I'm so sorry Red" he says, reaching out to touch her hand

"Are you gonna leave me, for her?"

"What?"

"I said, are you gonna leave me, for Lexie?" she asks as he sighs; this was what he wanted, what he dreamed of. He wanted this, a life, a kid with Addison. Now that he has it, he's not sure exactly what he should do. On the other hand, she's basically giving him the chance to be with Lexie, the woman that he really loves. He's so confused that he has to lie back in bed.

"Shit this is all so fucked up" he mutters

"You're telling me" Addison says, rolling onto her side. He can't help but sigh heavily; he's always had a weakness about seeing her cry and he knows that right now, she's gotta be pretty damn upset. How was it, that even in this weird afer life, that he still manages to choose Lexie, over Addison he wonders? Sighing heavily, Mark rolls over onto his side so that he's facing her. The way that her shoulders heave, lets him know that she isn't just crying anymore, she sobbing.

"Red, Red I'm sorry" he mutters, moving so that his arms are now wrapped around her

"Why her?" she asks, her voice sounding so small

"I don't know" he tells her honestly

"What does she have that I don't" Addison asks, sobbing a bit more; this feels too real to him, because he can feel his heart breaking for Addison as she cries. Dreams shouldn't hurt like this; what if this isn't a dream? No, this has to be a dream, because he certainly couldn't have dreamed up the past 6 years, could he? No, that's not possible, this is all just some, strange hallucination he tells himself. Maybe this dream is some sort of pitstop before he makes it to his after life with Lexie. Yes, that's it! He's stuck here because he and Addison have some sort of, unfinished business that they have to take care of before he can be with Lexie again.

"Hey Red" he says softly

"What?"

"Ya know how you mentioned me falling last night?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she sniffles, rolling over so that she's facing him

"I think I may have slipped or, something; I can't, I honestly can't remember anything" he tells her as she looks at him strangely

"Well, what do you remember?" she asks, showing genuine concern for him

"Well, I remember you, and us being together but...everything gets hazy after the 60 day no sex pact" he tells her. This whole thing is entirely insane he thinks to himself, but he is convinced that he's stuck here, in this reality, until he makes peace with, whatever it is that he and Addison need to make peace with.

"So you don't remember anything since then?"

"No; I'm pretty sure I could, but I think that the fact that I'm still pretty hungover isn't helping much either. Think you could refresh my memory?" he asks her

"Yeah, yeah I can do that" she says softly, taking his hand in hers as she tries to help him recall the last 6 years of their life together. He knows that it's totally wrong to fool her like this but, it's what has to be done. He'll do anything he can to get to his perfect after life with Lexie; even if it means lying to the only other woman he's ever loved...

_Chapter 4 to follow..._

* * *

**a/n: please note that the following chapters (I can't say exactly how many yet), will be flashbacks, as told through Addison's eyes. The narration(which is third person), will remain in tact. I PROMISE that by the time this is over, this whole thing will make sense!Thanks again for reading, and I do hope that you all enjoy! **

**Xx**


End file.
